<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight by SH13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471193">Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SH13/pseuds/SH13'>SH13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Cure (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Heavy Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SH13/pseuds/SH13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pornography era. A tension between Robert and Simon. But Simon doesn't let Robert go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Gallup/Robert Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were very close. From the start, we liked each other. He said he wouldn't know what his fate would be if he hadn't played the bass. He liked Clash's music and we danced all day to the tune of it. And on the trip alone, he even slept with his face on my shoulder. On the way back, he kissed me and the memories of a sharp kiss were now fading coldly from the hotel room. Looking in the mirror, it was a spectacle. The lipstick was smudged and there was a slight shriveling bruise coming up sickly around the cheek.</p><p>It was only a few years ago, and he was everything to me. The whole world was filled with him.</p><p>Love is a funny thing. He's an infinitely sweet person to me and an unforgettable one. But when he had a big argument with me and finally even a fistfight, I couldn't look him in the eye.</p><p>Feeling the joints of his hands, I choked inside something. I began to get angry when he made a loud noise in front of the others. </p><p>I thought he would never cross the line. </p><p>I rubbed my bitter lips with water and looked around. I was very angry, so I roughly poured all my stuff in the hotel room into a bag. I'm leaving right now. I don't want to see him. At this moment, there was only a bitter aroma of coffee between him and me. </p><p>We kept quiet inside to make this album. There was a constant stream of gloomy thoughts. The creation that gnawing and festering.</p><p>An album was driving us to break, and other drink and drug matter were taking us to the brink. That must have been the primary reason we fought.</p><p>I washed my face and held the bag with trembling hands. There's nowhere else to go except home. I can't do anything with this terrible feeling. So will he. Anyhow. But..</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>Surprised at the moment, I flung down my bag and he stood crooked at the door and stared at me. He spoke quietly and calm. His unique high accent remained the same, but his slightly lowered eyes were threatening enough.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"Simon, I."</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>"I'm furious and I'm leaving here because I don't want to see you again and now I'm telling you to do a good job on your own"- then Simon cleaned up his disheveled hair and grabbed me by the wrist.</p><p>Feeling the hard-wrapped hands of the bassist, I felt anxiety and hatred creeping up. Our drinks, drugs, and other tour costs-those my words were loud. He grabbed me by the wrist.</p><p>Soon he smiled bitterly and felt my pulse.</p><p>"Are you excited at this moment, Robert?"</p><p>"...no."</p><p>When I denied it, then he said he can feel my heart beating so fast, and he began to be sarcastic.</p><p>The angry Simon seemed to want to destroy this hotel room. He raised his voice harshly, saying, "Didn't you spend most of your time for hangover, too?" </p><p>That's it. I don't want to lose this fight. I must decide to come rough.</p><p>"So what, we're, it's over, now!"</p><p> Simon finally bursted his anger and seemed he didn't want to hear me anymore. He grabbed my wrist and threw me into the bed. Severe anxiety came true, I've slept with him but it wasn't the pattern of fighting and having sex like this. </p><p>He pressed me down, overlapping his hands with mine. When he weighed down with full force, my hands were out of force. He said in an angry voice.</p><p>"Listen, you control-freak..."</p><p>Simon slapped me in the cheek as I quickly tried to escape his embrace. Actually, we had a fistfight earlier. The sharp stabbing sensation even tingled my heart.</p><p>"Simon, please, untie this!"</p><p>Turning my head hard, and his expression scared me. There was that gruesome smile on the lips again and the voice was even more stern.</p><p>"Don't order me."</p><p>With his grip's strength, soon he took my trousers off all at once and rubbed my cock a couple of times. He was cold, with no affection, widening my hole. He spread the gel on his hand and whispered in my ear, counting each wrinkle at my hole.</p><p>"You're about to enjoy it. Don't be so naughty as before, I'll fix it for you."</p><p>There was a series of grunts and grunts from me. I cried out for pain. His cock was too big.</p><p>Eventually, he brushed my prostate and I felt shivering, and only the clattering sound in the hole resonated in the hotel room. I was choking my mouth with absurd pride at this point, but soon I made a hard groan and made eye contact with him. Once he smiled affectionately, I fell apart. He knew me well. Simon kissed me roughly, mixing my tongue with his.</p><p>"I'm coming, I'm-."</p><p>I buried my head on the sheet.</p><p>Then he let out a gentle, sticky groan and met an orgasm. I contracted around him as if I don't want to miss it.</p><p>In time I enjoyed the afterplay. The sticky body was cooling with sweat. It was hard to speak again. Touching his chest, I whispered quietly in his ear.</p><p>"Let's we break up, Simon."</p><p>"...I know."</p><p>Like a love-hate lover, he retorted.</p><p>Yet I thought today would not be the last time.</p><p>"Let's clear this, Robert, remember when I said I'd love you to the end?"</p><p>His cute puppy-like eyes were wide open. Melting my mind.</p><p>The clasped hands tightened more and more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>